


涌潮

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, i just really like dogs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 让丹战争结束后的物理贴贴之夜
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Leman Russ
Kudos: 4





	涌潮

-  
We've been through all the rises and fallen apart  
We may take it back to the start  
-  
偶尔也会有毫无目的的日子。  
那不同于在战争后的短暂休整，或者是在亚空间航行中的空窗期，大远征始终在源源不断地赋予各个军团摧毁与征服的目标，确保帝国的领土每分每秒都在扩张，一直到他们的版图填满整个银河为止。当鲁斯从赫拉克芬尔号上醒来时，他的心中涌起一股全然陌生的感觉，非常轻微、像是纤细的爪尖挠在了心脏上，一下又一下，在搏动的赤红色肉块上留下丝丝血痕，再从胸腔的空洞中滴落。空气中飘荡着不知来源何处的轻微涩味，闻起来像是火焰正在缓慢舔舐金属，腐蚀掉原本的色泽。光线依然阴郁晦暗，但很温暖，这里是他的私人房间，陈设与布置在仅有的四盏壁灯的照耀下显得苍白单调。他坐起身，赤脚走过铺满毛皮的地板，从酒柜里取出密封完整的酒瓶，将瓶塞连同瓶颈一道捏碎，液体冰凉，熟悉的辛辣味唤醒了身体本能的反应，却没有令他的脑子清醒多少。  
他的手指摸过墙上的小裂口，金属的触感冰凉。库里奇和基利都不在房间里，只有灰色与褐色的狼毛依然粘的到处都是。  
现在是晚上七点钟左右。鲁斯走出舱室，明黄色的灯光在走廊上空跳动。其实白天与夜晚在这里没有任何区别，他往前走，可自己也不知道该去哪，在他的手中还攥着酒瓶。在刺眼的光晕中——忽然，脚下的甲板震颤了起来，低沉而有节奏，寂静中嗡嗡声仍不绝于耳。很显然他的军团依然安静地行驶在星河之中，没过多久，这种惯见的震动便停止了，鲁斯停下脚步，面前是分成三个方向的路口，他轻轻吐出一口气，用左臂撑在门廊边缘，将额头抵在小臂上。  
他的脑子里一切又开始变得混乱起来，这时候他才意识到他对于自己陷入昏睡前发生的事全无印象。鲁斯皱起眉，努力搜寻记忆，从他的脑海里闪过的全是支离破碎的片段，它们纠缠不休，爆炸、杀戮与接连不断的惨叫，然后是大块的空白，他只能记得自己踏上漆黑无声的大厅，但对接下来的事毫无印象，仿佛隔着层迷雾，只能勉强看清一个个人影，而拼不出当时的画面。某个念头缓慢地跳了出来，平静地如同水流，确实他的身上还缠着绷带，以及——尽管他的肌肉也酸痛无力，整个人也有些半昏半醒的困倦感——如果这里不是什么濒死的梦境，或是芬里斯传说中的英灵殿，最后活下来的人还是他。  
但老实说，在认知到自己确凿无疑地活在这个世界上后，他的胃部翻涌起了一股难以抑制的恶心感，像是黑色雾气般在身体里蔓延开来，渗入血液。有那么片刻他甚至想要诅咒自己，只有片刻，鲁斯不是个多愁善感的人，他天性如此，芬里斯的冰雪不止笼罩他的家乡，在战争中的坠尘，从阴云里降落的酸雨，随着呼吸进入肺中，再从同样的位置吐出来，就像空气和云之间互相转换，它不断回响，折磨、缓慢可怕的死亡。  
他有些吃力地迈开脚步，登上冰冷的台阶。  
随着意识逐渐落回到脑海里，他的身体也开始感到饥饿。无论发生了什么，当务之急还是先满足最迫切的需求，免得脑子愈发晕眩。再往前，这条寂静走廊的尽头，顶端象征一切正常的绿色指示灯显得格外刺眼，这里的光线更澄亮、更清澈，下面的金属铭牌上模模糊糊倒映着他的脸，又添了好几道新的伤口，大部分都结痂了，只有道穿过左眼，仍然在冒血的伤口，在左眼下留下一条细细暗红色痕迹，好像一道干涸的泪痕。  
指示牌上明确写出餐厅就是左手边的那扇气密门，他偏过头，往那头挪了两步。门是感应式的，无论是谁站在它的面前都能令它打开通往内部的道路。它似乎有些卡住了，因为打开的速度远比该有的速度慢了很多。白色的顶灯光芒争先恐后地挤了出来，透过门缝，鲁斯隐约看到在餐桌后有一个熟悉的身影，熟悉到刚看见近似于墨的暗绿色就令他的脑中自动补完了整个画面。这扇门还在缓慢地拖动它臃肿的身体，他的眼光平静地顺不断扩大的缝隙扫视，他的兄弟全副武装地站在他的对面，没有戴头盔，狮剑片刻不离身地挂在他的腰间。当他们视线相接的时候他微微挑起了右边的眉毛，似乎感到有些惊讶。  
“……”  
鲁斯觉得自己确实喊出了那个名字，但依然在头顶嗡嗡作响的换气扇却证实了他不过是用嘴唇做了个口型。  
有一会儿，他们可以说是待在同一间舱室里；但也只有那么一会儿。擦肩而过的时候莱昂的肩甲轻轻撞在他的肩头，然后甩了他一个眼神，虽然被垂到额前的发丝挡住了大半，他依然能看见藏在那双灰色眼瞳里的嘲讽和不屑。鲁斯站在原地，皱起眉，他脸上的肌肉紧绷起来，笑容消失的无影无踪。莱昂甚至都没有再回过头来多看他两眼，气密门在他的面前打开又关闭，直到连第一军团原体的气味都在房间里消失殆尽——换气设备尽忠职守地运作，清新的空气经由过滤再度输送进来，冲淡了屋子里钢铁与酒精的味道——但仍然有缕似有若无的血腥气息，像是雪原上空升起的透明光晕，固执地扎根在衣领和袖口周围，就好像把他们两人紧紧拴在一起的那种联系。  
那个黄昏，在餐厅里，他和莱昂之间简直一团混乱。鲁斯满脑子都是莱昂微微偏过头来的模样，他亲爱的傲慢、自大又自视甚高的兄弟，像打量一条落水狗般将他从头到脚扫了个遍，连半句话都没有就径直消失得无影无踪；突如其来的怒火令他感觉到连指尖都开始颤抖。那时他太专注于自己的眼睛所看见的东西，甚至都没想过为什么莱昂会在这里——在第六军团的旗舰上。鲁斯死死盯住面前刷上了暗灰色油漆的舱门，隐约有滋滋的电流声，这令人更加烦躁，他握紧拳头，又松开，手指却莫名地抽痛起来。  
然后他放下空酒瓶，野蛮地把桌上的一切砸了个稀烂。

自接到命令以来，太空野狼们已经在星域里漂泊了近两个自然年，而在十一个小时前，世界被彻底地改变了。也许只是无人注意过的流星，甚至不比折断的树枝从空中落下的动静要大。现在他的脑子基本已经清醒了过来，舰船内的陈设布置、交谈声和浓烈的机油气味再度回到了他的感知之中。鲁斯继续往舰桥走去，下面的悬空走道上满是人影，他听见有野狼正在抱怨他的链锯剑磨损过度，而前面等待修理的起码还有成百人。徘徊在空气里的血腥味过于浓烈，已经到了无法掩盖的地步。从这里，他能望到最底层的停机坪，支架攀援往上，搭建起黑灰色的高塔，上面不时有垂挂下的旗帜，在鲜血的浪潮中，他的孩子们热情洋溢地放声大笑，尽管中间还掺杂间断的咳嗽，鲁斯朝阴影中凝视，所有的光线都来自于射灯、顶灯、指示灯，乃至于闪烁在各类指示屏幕上的荧光，这里是他们另一个栖身之地，它暗示了一种宿命，终其一生的宿命。  
舷窗外面绚丽的星河在他的面前慢慢掠过。鲁斯漫不经心地对向他行礼的士兵们点头致意，缓步向前；更像是借助悠闲地漫步理清内心的思绪。他记起了绝大部分事情，充足的睡眠令他慢慢地回忆起在被让丹异形所占据的战舰上发生的一切。机油与血液的气味不断飘着，陈腐、衰败，最终浸透到早已习以为常的嘈杂之中。但他的记忆中还有小半块空白。致命的空白。正是这块宛如遗失拼图碎片的空白搅得他莫名焦躁不安，鲁斯发现自己的手还在战栗，想要呐喊，想要砍什么东西……他的内心也是，有那么片刻他甚至怀疑是异形污染的后果，而后者比起躁动来说更令他感到恐惧。  
而且，为什么莱昂会在他的旗舰上？  
比起捉摸不定的骚动感，这个想法似乎更加来得现实。不过遗憾的是，同样他对此也毫无头绪。橘黄色的灯光落在脚下，仿佛在地面上铺了层日光与金色的落叶，他一边走，一边试图从记忆里拼出些思路来。这样几乎可以称得上是叛乱般的战争结束后，必定伴随大量的善后事宜，是的，他需要等待来自战争议会的命令，因此目前他暂时和他的军团们一起留在太空中，暂时也没有别处可去。这样漫无目的的日子，无论长短，在时间的打孔带上留下的只有被涂抹后的痕迹，直到指针再度开始跳跃起为止，它悄无声息地消失在黑暗里，没有发出一丝声响。  
不知不觉，面前的空间陡然开阔起来，这时鲁斯才发现自己快要走进舰桥之中。他喜欢赫拉克芬尔号的内部布置，墙壁的颜色，还有和他想象中一模一样的情景：吵闹不休，但井井有条，笑声之中偶尔夹杂了几句芬里斯的土话，在船壁上多了几道裂缝，有些地方露出了还没来得及修缮的电缆与管道。可是他很高兴看到许多熟悉的脸庞；音调各异的话语声接二连三地响起，电流声如雨般落下，他转过头去，指挥宝座两旁同样空无一物，他依然不知道自己的狼跑到什么地方去了。  
正是那样一个下午，他第二次看见了那个熟悉的身影，这次他终于没法对自己说那是个纠缠不休的鬼魂，或是神志不清下产生的幻觉。从他的方向望去，在一片由近乎于凝滞的色泽融化而成的海洋里，任何可见的形式——浅绿色的显示面板、炽热炫目的黄色灯光、剑刃与手斧上反射的纯白光晕，如同冬天般四处都是的黑灰阴影，走动时装甲碰撞，隆隆作响——昏沉欲醉的倦意莫名涌了上来，他觉得是因为这儿的温度比走廊中要高一些。沉入绚烂迷幻的深海里，鲁斯只看见了唯独不该出现在这里的，与之格格不入的东西：他看见了莱昂·艾尔庄森的左肩上的包裹的绷带，又宽又长，一直延伸到了心脏上方，宛如对着他无声冷笑的巨口。  
黎曼。  
莱昂同样也注意到了他的视线，熟悉的声音从声浪上掠过，传入了他的耳中。莱昂的表情看起来也非常别扭，活像是有人往他的肚子上重重给了一拳似的。以他为中心，四周形成了一个真空区域，不论是船员还是野狼们全都绕着他走，尽管不时总有人或大胆或谨慎地冲第一原体的方向瞧上几眼，似乎站在这里的是个极度危险、但又稀有罕见的生物。这个想象在他的脑子里转了一圈，鲁斯甚至注意到还有人会刻意放轻脚步声——这到底是想惹火莱昂还是怎么的？虽然很微妙，不过他觉得当他出现在莱昂的视线中时，后者明显露出如释重负的表情。  
他走过这巨大、拥挤的舰桥里的所有脑袋和肩膀，在莱昂面前停了下来。他的胸甲几乎就要抵到对面金发男人的胸口，莱昂的脸色看起来疲惫苍白，朦胧的光弥漫在他的头发里，如同丝丝迷雾。  
“你怎么在这里？”他问道。  
听到他的话语，莱昂脸上的肌肉抽搐一下，他皱起眉，显然有些恼火，“你是要说你忘了吗？”  
鲁斯看看莱昂，他竭力在思绪里搜索片刻，似乎什么也想不起来，然后他耸耸肩，什么也没说。  
“……果然，你总是能蠢得超出我的想象。”  
果然，这人的德行还是一如既往地惹人烦，而且不知为何，还总是能轻而易举地勾起他内心的怒火，哪怕他半个字都不说——所以此刻他保持着沉默，脑海中沸腾的念头足以掀起滔天巨浪。事出反常，鲁斯对自己说，现在可以肯定，他至少知道该从哪里找到最后的拼图块，然而，他觉得自己会比现在还要恼火。  
“换个地方吧。”他咬着牙，尽全力克制住烦躁的情绪，语气不善地说道：“我有些事想问你。”  
说完，他也没等莱昂回应，自顾自地转身离去。

最后选择的地点是在他自己的房间里，他本想随便找个没有人使用的会议室，或是随便哪个阴暗无人的楼梯间，但不知怎么的，每一个岔路口、每一扇紧闭的舱门都被他自然而然地忽略了过去，鲁斯径直领着莱昂走进赫拉克芬尔号的最深处，直到站在熟悉的门前才反应过来究竟干了什么。然而始终停在后背上的视线驱散了哪怕那么一丝丝的不安和烦躁，是特别强烈的光线，走道的寂静，那个黄昏里依然留在他内心深处的眼神造成的吗？他更宁愿相信自己是被什么幽灵附身，或是时断时续的头疼导致他失去了平时的判断能力。这种感觉使得他开始对自己都有些恼火了。  
这儿弥漫着亲切的、熟悉的，令人感到安心的气味，柔软宽大的毛皮铺得到处都是，踩在上面像是没入雪里，几乎没有发出任何声响。灯光经过金属的反射，落在凌乱的床铺与仍然粘有血渍的书桌上——他的桌子也是取自芬里斯上的铁松，结实、坚韧，雕刻着芬里斯的传统图案，上面有好些纵横交错的划痕与油渍，克拉肯牙剑在角落里微微闪光。然而，一股含有苦味与铁锈味的浪潮朝他涌来，莱昂站在他的对面，与他之间隔着些随意堆放的杂物，不知为何，莱昂似乎从鲁斯看他浏览屋子的目光中，猜到了他的心思，他伸出手，轻轻搭在了桌角上。  
“在你的脑子里又有什么不能理解的事情了？”那眼神与餐厅里的时候一模一样，然后，莱昂又将视线转回到了书桌的方向。  
“你为什么会在这里？”他问。  
阿塔斯特们常说，只有阿塔斯特才能击败阿塔斯特，更进一步的说法自然同样成立，不过绝大部分人都不敢设想这种场景；准确的说或许在此之前从未有人设想过，他们被制造出来的目的绝不是为了自相残杀，而是为了带领全人类实现那个崇高又宏伟的目标，在这样的时代里，这就是他们存在的唯一意义。鲁斯转过身去，拿出了另一瓶酒，他没问莱昂，自顾自地灌了一大口，这酒的味道偏酸，浓稠的酒香味从鼻腔中冲了进去，那种轻盈飘渺的虚幻感觉又重新回来了。他房间里的各个角落都放着蜂蜜酒，有些一直放了十几年或许都想不起来，上面老是沾着毛绒和乱七八糟的灰尘，野狼们总是对帝国的各式饮料嗤之以鼻，他们更偏爱家乡的味道。  
“你至少应该还记得之前发生的事吧。”  
他们跳帮登舰的时候已经能隐约听见爆炸的响声，尽管他们所在的位置还是很宁静。能打破这宁静的，只有舱内氧气不断逸散时的哧哧响声，装甲碾过破碎的异形肢体时的嘎吱声。地面泛着层油污般的彩光，走廊尽头是昏暗的入口，旁边的钢梁恐怕是这条舰船上唯一完好无损的支撑结构，从那儿传来了浓密的碳化物气味。炮火轰鸣与杀戮怒吼都渐渐进入了沉睡，鲁斯闭上了眼睛，想象着克拉肯牙剑切开挡在面前僵死凝固的让丹异形肢节时的感觉，黑暗中他感到残余在喉咙里的粘稠液体仍然像只正掐住了呼吸的手，一个刺痛不已的凸起，宛如冰上凝结的血晶。“我就只要你给我一个回答，行吗？”  
“你杀了他。”  
鲁斯点点头，他大概能猜出莱昂所说的“他”究竟是哪位，意料之中的结果，苍白的冰凉眼睛总是盯着他，好像遥远海面上的飘摇烛光。“然后呢？”他问道：“他们有两个人……我们也是，所以他们都死了。”  
“没错。”莱昂点点头，在他的面容上飘过一抹不耐。  
所以这也解释了莱昂肩头的伤，还有藏在衣服下面，或许存在的更多不可见的痕迹。这段他同样想得起来，连续响起噼啪的枪声，到了最后只剩原初的冷兵器互相劈砍，庞大的身躯互相狠狠撞击，撼动着、撕裂着，震颤不已。飞溅的血光与冰冷的空气模糊了彼此的视线，没有荣誉，高尚荡然无存，甚至与人类的命运和未来都毫不相干，而只是为了争取生存的机会而被动机械地挥动手中的长剑；反常到了最荒诞的时刻反而变成了现实，他唯独没想明白，这到底是奇迹般的偶发事件还是未来某种司空见惯的事情的开端？就像……就像……他们什么也没说过，什么也没做过，什么也没发生过。  
“你还是没有解释为什么你会在赫拉克芬尔上。”他决心再重复一遍，鲁斯又拧开了第二瓶酒，他朝莱昂的方向走去，斜靠在木桌的另一端，顺带用脚踢开了地板上的金属小雕像，一支古老的图腾。  
“我在这里让你觉得不安了吗？”  
“笑话。”他说：“你呢？”  
“你在害怕。”莱昂的声音一如既往的平静，“你在害怕什么？黎曼。”  
陡然，砰地一声，四周陷入了凝固般的静滞，只有气流顺呼吸的动作在空中流淌。有那么一瞬间，这里竟令他感觉自己回到了已经被侵蚀扭曲到看不出原本布置的舰桥上，同样的气味，同样的阴影，莱昂的影子半边落在墙壁上，另外半边则藏进跳动的炉火里，一如火焰燃尽了剩下的谜底。不过他很快从中恢复了过来，这种感觉渐渐消失，又剩下他习以为常的漠不关心，他阴郁地看向莱昂，想必方才短暂的失态完全落入了他的眼中，暗黑天使之主不知何时抱起手臂，难得他既没有想要讽刺或是语出伤人的意思，那更近似于……耐心地等待？这个想法——伴随后续涌起的，自然而他的思绪——令鲁斯本能地感到好笑。  
他若有所思地摸了摸下巴，指腹抵在上面时一股刺痛随之涌起，莱昂依然静静地看着他，金色的发丝从两侧垂下，在灯光照耀下闪烁着微光。  
所有的一切都闪烁着微光，界限分明，柔和温暖，绝不会产生任何刺激性的要素。无论往哪里看，都有死者的鬼魂在窥探，这时候它们都挤到了它的屋檐下，只是眨眼的瞬间，升起，消失。透过变得朦胧的视线，然后透过一片四面来袭、咔嗒作响的黑暗，那些画面开始如气泡般上浮，如花朵般绽放凋零，有些很模糊，有些很清晰……而他现在已经离开了遥远的战场，离开了那些他再也听不到的声音。那些溶解在黑暗里的景象。还有秘密。尽管黑暗之后总会有太阳升起，但想到理应他们毫无罪过，为何却要承担这一切还是令人烦躁。  
“是你。”他揉了揉眉心，长叹了口气，“这么说我确实该感谢你没把我丢下来等死。”  
“我已经失去两个兄弟了。”莱昂摇摇头，尽管他的表情看上去可一点也不悲伤。  
大半都是谎话，哪怕他甚至都没抽动鼻子，都能够嗅到空气里的新气味。鲁斯几乎都要笑出了声——如果不是最后一丝理智紧紧拽住了他的本能——这么做的话很有可能帝国接下来又会少了两个原体。又闻见房间里的铁锈味，陈腐的、潮湿的，那不是生者的血，这些摩肩接踵的鬼魂就如同冬日里刮起的暴风雪，永不落地的枯叶，他看向莱昂的方向，喉咙略微收缩了一下。  
“当时的爆炸引发了亚空间波动。”鲁斯放下酒，总结道：“所以你和你的小崽子们走散了，不得不屈尊来我这委屈一下？”  
“我还以为你压根不懂感谢这两个字怎么写。”  
有那么一会儿鲁斯的视线全集中在了莱昂的脸上，心想他如何会在关键的时刻失去意识，那时他早已用自己的长剑劈开了同属人类的身体，再用膝盖用力地顶在了他的兄弟的喉咙上；大局已定。然后很快莱昂的脸在黑暗中出现了：他正沿着条满是尸体与血迹的道路奔跑，在劈啪作响的电光与星火尘埃之间，在现实与非现实逐渐融合的噩梦里，奔跑中被他那劈为两截的肩甲中央鲜血飞溅，亚空间的污浊能量四处蔓延，在他们的脸上与身上遍布大块潮湿与干涸的血迹。莱昂紧紧地抓着他的手，他努力回想他们是怎么在最后关头逃出这死亡之地的，但是他只记得自己当时那不知所措的神色，虚弱无力的脚步，此后亡者的气息一路相随，他在黑暗中亮起的微光里彻底失去了意识。  
从门外传来熟悉的吠叫声，鲁斯看了眼莱昂，走过去替库里齐和基利打开门。看到自己的主人安然无恙，这两只毛茸茸的巨兽也分外开心，尽管在觉察到这里还有个它们不太熟悉的存在后，还是略微警惕地弓起脊背，前爪按在了地板上。它们的毛发明显也少了好些，眼睛里也没什么精神，这段日子对于任何人来说都不好过，鲁斯弯下腰，把手掌埋了进去，捏住库里奇的脖颈，低声在它们耳边说些安抚性的话。  
“我先走了。”  
莱昂的声音从他的头顶上传来，他抬起头，落入眼中的依然是这么多年始终没有变过的，无可救药的冷漠。可是这天晚上，一切都不同了。他们都没有穿动力装甲，远离致命的钢铁与激光，平生第一次鲁斯觉得自己冲破了凝滞的坚冰，仇恨与激情火焰流动如蜡，在这覆盖了命运的夜里，似乎只有在喝醉的时候他才知道自己真正要什么。  
鲁斯站起身，突然间他朝莱昂扑了过去，狠狠撞在了他的兄弟身上。他不管不顾地对准了莱昂的肩膀，把后者撞得脚下一滑。从他的腹部传来突如其来的剧痛，一下，又是一下，他说不好是本能的反击还是有意识的抗拒，他咬着牙，这样的疼痛他早就领教过了，至少这次他的意识还算清醒。第三拳的力度要小一点，他终于将自己整个人都贴在了莱昂的身上，把冰冷的双手放到他的两颊上——这次他确实感觉到莱昂稍微犹豫了片刻，尽管第四拳照样抡了过来，疼得他不禁闷哼了一声。  
他们拥抱起来，鲁斯微微歪过头去看准方向，小心地斜着往床上倒去，然后改变了一下位置，将莱昂牢牢按在自己怀里，确保他不会拔腿就走。他蹭着莱昂的身子，将鼻子埋进了后颈里，从背后抱住他，同时设法把多余的东西——衣服、被单、零碎的小玩意全踢到脚下去。这会儿干燥的毛皮气味与发丝的潮湿气息混合在了一起，尽管记忆可以重现曾发生过的事情，唯独无法重现气味。  
他深深地呼吸着，与此同时感觉到双臂间的挣扎力度逐渐减轻下来。不知过了多久，他们终于静静地躺在床上，鲁斯的头枕在莱昂的手臂间，金色的长发与金色的长发交叠在一起，好像河流平和无声地流入海中，水面上不起一丝波纹。在他的身上多了好些全新的瘀伤，与此相对应的，莱昂的脖子上也被他咬了好几口，与肌肤的颜色相比，那些红痕显得无比刺眼冰冷。  
鲁斯躺在床垫上，望着早就看过了成千上百遍的舱壁，听到身边传来沉稳有力的心跳声，还有仍旧有些急促的呼吸。他把手搭在莱昂的身上，后者默许般地把头转开，他让自己进入放空一切的梦幻中，而这也只是一会儿的事情，抓不住，续不上，转瞬即逝。即便是第六军团的旗舰，航行起来几乎没有任何震动与颤栗感，这里是太空，他们的双脚始终踩不到坚实的地面，飘在云中，飘在虚无里。到了很多年后他都还记得，所有的事情都是水到渠成顺理成章，他别无选择，莱昂也没有，鲁斯轻轻呼出一口气，闻到了浓稠的酒精味。他醒着，却像睡着了一样。  
“你不再说我又疯了么？”他歪过头，用手指戳在莱昂肩上。  
“你知道就行。”  
“……”  
莱昂回答了他的第一个问题，却引发了更多的问题，至今他仍然想问为什么第一军团也会掺和到第六军团的脏活中来？确实在之前的几场战役里，暗黑天使们损失惨重，但这大概也不会是莱昂亲自下场的原因。头一次醒来他就有了这个念头，却被莱昂那厌烦又嘲讽的模样给暂时冲到旁边，当他现在再次开始设想起背后的缘由，鲁斯又觉得没有必要再刨根究底了。  
毕竟在他们两人心中，或许早就都觉得对方蠢得无可救药，除了塞回试管里重炼之外没有第二种方式掰正回来。  
“另外，黎曼，我总觉得你有些不切实际的误会，”即便是躺在赫拉克芬尔号上最舒服的一张床上，莱昂的声音听起来依然冷若冰霜，有传闻说暗黑天使们的枕头都是石头做的，尽管听起来愚蠢又不切实际，但他也没打算要亲自去验证一下——退一万步说，万一是真的呢？鲁斯惊奇地注意到莱昂在微笑，那晦涩的表情令他不由皱起眉，“我是接到正式命令来支援第六军团的。”  
“……果然，你真是蠢透了。”  
鲁斯翻过身去，把脸埋进毛皮里，喃喃说道。在他们安静下来后，两头巨狼终于开心地冲了过来，库里奇直起身，把毛绒绒的前爪搭在它的主人面前，讨好似的将湿润的鼻头塞到鲁斯的手边，尽管它们不太明白为什么今天没法和主人分享原本该有它们一席之地的床铺。虽说有时候莱昂总让他产生有力无处使的感觉，可这次却格外强烈。或许对于他们来说，彼此都想过要把对方的脑子挖开看看究竟都在想些什么。当初，他在杜兰上和莱昂第一次真正意义上见面的时候，恐怕谁都没想到会演变为今天这个局面——不过换句话说，某些扎根在心底的东西仍然会长久地存在下去，尽管有时它会以不同的形式表现出来——这是他们俩共同的负担，或许其中还会掺杂着谎言与欺骗，在合适的情况下，它们就是唯一的真实。  
和你不同，在他的世界里还存在不切实际的念想。  
他还有什么念想？  
你清楚的，黎曼。  
脑海中那张挥之不去的脸就在他的背后，呼吸均匀，他想要忘掉脑子里一些不切实际的东西，然而温热的体温进一步加固了他心底的某种错觉。鲁斯深深吸了口气，那时他仍然深信总有一天能走出这团复杂又麻烦的境况。背叛、战争与死亡最后总会成为漫长历史里的一个空洞斑点，他们很快就能从里面抽身而出，那时他仍然坚信人类帝国的宏伟前景，仍相信很快就能结束大远征，却还没明白银河系只是一团肮脏不堪的泥沼，他们将在里面越陷越深，只剩下谁也不能偷走的秘密。  
“让你的狗离我远点，黎曼。”  
身后传来莱昂有些恼火的抱怨，还有基利的呼噜声，他不用转过身去都能在脑海里描绘出那副景象：除了鲁斯之外，基本上没有人敢抚摸这两头芬里斯巨狼。不过其他人对于芬里斯特产的大型毛茸动物也没什么兴趣，野狼们不讨人喜欢，连带宠物也受歧视，尤其是对于那些见识过它们在战场上咬开敌人躯体的家伙们，无疑更进一步坐实了第六军团的野蛮人形象。从眼角的余光看去，基利同样搭在床边，莱昂正想要躲开它那好奇般的轻嗅——但他应该也是意识到这只会让他往鲁斯的方向进一步凑过去。  
“首先，它们是狼。”鲁斯心不在焉地捏了捏库里奇的耳朵，阻止住了这头毛蓬蓬的大家伙跳上床来的动作，这令这头庞大的动物从鼻腔里喷出忧郁的湿气，他拍了拍它的头，示意它一边玩去，“其次，要知道你可是占了它们的位置，不过它们都挺讲道理，你该感到庆幸。”  
话虽这么说，他还是往暗黑天使之主的方向挪动，闻到从肩膀的另一端传来的淡淡热气，鲁斯伸出手，把他掰了过来。那一夜他们裹在毛皮与被单之下相拥，他注视着莱昂的呼吸起伏，莱昂同样在黑暗里凝望着他，尽管脸上依然面无表情，就像对他的亲吻是流动的呼吸，永不停息。

第二天早上他醒来的时候，感觉全身都酸痛不已。鲁斯转过身去，莱昂早就不见踪影，他叹了口气，回想起先前发生的事情，他不由咧开嘴露出了个得逞般的笑容。  
舰船内再度响起有节奏的震动，越来越响，涌进了房间。这是即将离开亚空间的征兆，他们将会在指定的高位轨道上停一会儿，新的黎明，新的一天，然后他又躺了下去，双眼朝上望去，柔和的白光笼罩了整个上空，像极了春天正在融化的雪。  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> >说起来我还想过要是二哈去了莱昂的船上住一个星期会发生什么……大概第二天就会被忍无可忍的猫猫从气密舱里扔出去吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
